grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Ovoid
The Ovoid is a character in The Grand Battle (Season 2). Profile Weapons/Abilities: No known weapons, appears to have limited flight/hover abilities, possibly minor shapeshifting. Description: A featureless, perfectly smooth, tan ovoid which floats approximately six inches off the ground, and is about four feet tall by two feet wide. Biography: As far as anyone can tell, the Ovoid is an appendage of a much larger entity, which exists in four spatial dimensions. Imagine a piece of paper. The surface of this paper is an entire universe; except where ours has three spatial dimensions, this one only has two. Now, press the tip of your finger to this paper. Where your finger intersects this two-dimensional universe, beings in that universe would see a strange collection of lines, forming themselves into an almost-oval. They would consider your fingerprint to be an entity unto itself. So it is with the Ovoid, as best as anyone can tell. Since it has had limited contact with intelligent life forms, the only thing known for certain is that we are not witnessing, indeed are unable to observe at all, the entirety of the entity. The Ovoid is the "fingerprint" of a single appendage of the entity which intersects our own universe. It is unknown how many other appendages it has, but up to three others have been seen intersecting at the same time (these have the same color, but are not a perfect ovoid). These other appendages appear in our three-dimensional plane with a maximum of fifty feet of separation between each other, though it is unknown exactly how far away they can be. In the same way you can place your other fingers on the piece of paper, so too the entity can place its other appendages onto our three-dimensional space. The Ovoid appendage has limited shapeshifting abilities (it can form faces, arms, or similar features in a semblance of communication, but all it has done so far is imitate instead of communicate). The other appendages appear to have shapeshifting abilities as well, but this is just an illusion as they move through our universe (for example, as your finger moves through the piece of paper, its apparent shape to two-dimensional entities would warp). The Ovoid appendage itself seems to be... stuck in our three-dimensional space. It never displays the amorphous qualities of the other appendages, lending to the assumption that the entity to which it belongs is unable to move it through the fourth spatial dimension for some reason. The other appendages are not so limited, and can move freely through the fourth dimension. The Ovoid drifts through the universe, occasionally being encountered by other intelligences, but no one knows what to make of it, and it moves on. It has never experienced the kind of control demonstrated by the Observer as it is whisked away, through the multiverse, and its reaction to such sudden stimuli might be all that's needed to reveal more about this trans-dimensional mystery... Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:GBS2 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dead Characters